mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Salvatierra
'Radar Overseer/Battle Advisor Bob Salvatierra '(previously only a Radar Overseer) was a Bolivian-American character in the series of Pieboy6000's 'Microsoft Sam Reads Not So Funny Errors' and his events of the Republic of My War series, though eventually became a more major character in Earth 2's Storyline. He was Pieboy6000's right-hand man, in the same position as Tactic Advisor Nikolai, and he kept both with him at all times, and as soon as the War in the Rofl Island Chain started, they accompanied him even to meetings. Whenever the USSR came under attack, Bob either remained with Pieboy, headed to the front lines with a Lolas, or flew one of his various helicopters. He is not to be confused with anyone else called Bob, and is not Microsoft Bob, as he was killed by Microsoft Joe (Radar Overseer Scotty). He was voiced by Adult Male #2. Out of all of Pieboy's right-hand men, Bob worked alongside Pieboy the longest. He was killed in the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Moscow was under siege by Yuri's forces, when a psychic dominator was activated, obliterating the defence forces. Bob saw this and, in his final heroic act, piloted his Kirov at full speed into the inbound Yuri forces, the resulting blasts from his bombs and the helium in the Kirov caused an exceptional detonation, destroying everything nearby. However, he was unable to escape the blast himself, and was instantly vaporized in the explosion. His name appears on the USSR Memorial Wall in Leningrad, and he was buried in Moscow, outside the Kremlin, as his wishes stated. Series Appearances Microsoft Sam Reads Not So Funny Errors: He has appeared in the first series usually explaining rules, and trying to read errors over an argument between Scotty and Sam, which he stopped because he could hardly be heard. Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors: Radar Overseer Bob didn't appear in person, but did set a trap claiming sam had won a Solar System made of IWAY Cookies. This trap turned out to be a reverse charger that attacked Sam. (Series 7 Finale) In the Microsoft Sam Reads Not So Funny Windows Errors S2 Finale, it showed that Bob was killed by the door. This death is non-canon. Other Shiz Radar Overseer Bob served as Pieboy's Second-in-Command, but served in his armed forces aswell. Bob usually checked radars, fought in wars and took all of his orders from only Pieboy, unless the situation was very very dire. He was an exceptional pilot and vehicle commander, usually found flying a chopper or commanding tanks. Trivia *He crashed just inside Ukraine when the Diarrhea Death Star hit the USSR as he rode out of the country in an MI-28 Havoc, destroying the choppers tail. He was saved by Ukrainian medics, and later escaped to Canada. *His birth records were discovered in June 2012, revealing him to have been born on October 9th 1986, in Villamontes in Bolivia, to an American mother and a Bolivian father. *He was the only Radar Overseer so far that had to wear glasses. Category:Protagonists Category:Radar Overseers Category:Members of the USSR Category:Communists Category:Characters Category:Speakonia Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Deceased characters Category:Male Category:Stickmen